<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me My Secrets by Jen425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301718">Tell Me My Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425'>Jen425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Tokusatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Canon, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo calls for Woz, and he comes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tokiwa Sougo/Woz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me My Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/gifts">MarineHaddock</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was probably meaner than intended, but I hope you like it!</p><p>Takes place during the leadup to the Geiz Revive vs Zi-O II fight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Woz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He says the word, and Woz is there. It’s something of a heady feeling, really. More so now, now that the others gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have need of me, my Demon King?” Woz asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What all would you do, if I asked?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever is necessary, my Demon King,” Woz says. “So anything, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sougo nods, turning the words over in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he says. “That’s good to know. Then… can I ask you a question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, My Demon King,” Woz says. “What is it that you wish to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sougo takes a deep breath. There are so many things he wants to know. Woz is a million mysteries tied up with a bow of loyalty and non answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want me to be… a demon king?” Sougo asks. Woz blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I just want to know what the future is like from the point of view of someone living there,” Sougo says, and something darkens in Woz’s gaze. “Geiz and Tsukuyomi just told me it was bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is horrible,” he says. “Most of the world is barren, save for the cities Ohma Zi-O rules with an iron thumb. I’ve seen children starve and good people been killed for doing the right thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Sougo blinks. That’s not what he’d expected to hear, but… in a way, he’s glad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you want me to become Ohma Zi-O?” Sougo asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because the alternative to following my Demon King’s wishes are worse,” Woz responds, though Sougo has a feeling Woz isn’t speaking of him as he says it. He’s speaking of the imposing man in gold with a deep voice nada darkness in his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” is all he says. “Thank you for being honest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woz blinks, looks confused and then scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of… of course, my Demon King,” he says. “I am sorry for the description of the dangers. I assure you, your rise brings with it good things as well. The cities continue to multiply, and crime within them is rare. All are cared for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sougo sighs. He knows that’s a too nice version. But then, of course it is. Woz wants some things he doesn’t, and he always knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says. “I mean it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was too cruel a question, he thinks in retrospect. Even if it was an answer he had both dreaded and deeply desired in equal measure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will that be all, my Demon King?” Woz asks, and Sougo shakes his head, looking out into the city. For once, nothing to worry about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not in this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you kiss me?” He asks. “If I asked it of you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my Demon King,” Woz replies, a little too quickly. Nerves, or still shaking from the tough question Sougo had asked before. “Would you like me to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Sougo one look into Woz’s eyes to know that he’s not telling the truth in this moment, so he shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says, but he still takes the man’s hand in his. “I just want you to know how much I value you. I’m glad you came into my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woz nods, slowly, quite obviously overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” he says as his hand tightens in Sougo’s. “Thank you, my Demon King.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sougo smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he says. “I will become king, Woz, but I promise… I’ll make a better world than your when I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woz looks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I suppose I shall follow you until you become a danger to yourself,” he says. “My Demon King.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Sougo hugs him, even though he doesn’t react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good enough for me,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enough hard questions, he thinks. Woz is his, and he’ll fight everything to make Woz believe in him, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For both their sakes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>